The Dark Knight - Extras
This articles details the various background character deaths that occur in The Dark Knight, second installment of Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy. *'Dopey' - One of the Joker's thugs in the prologue scene, portrayed by Michael Stoyanov. He gets shot in the back by Happy after disabling the bank's alarm system. *'Chuckles' - Another of the Joker's goons during the bank robbery, played by Matthew O'Neill. He gets shot in the back by the bank manager. *'Happy' - One of the Joker's thugs, played by William Smillie. After opening the bank vault, he gets shot by Grumpy. *'Grumpy' - One of the Joker's thugs, played by Danny Goldring. When the robbery's almost finished, he pulls a gun on Bozo (who is actually the Joker in disguise) expecting a double-cross. However, before he can pull the trigger, he is killed when a school bus smashes through the wall and knocks him down. *When the stolen cash is loaded onto the bus, the Joker shoots the driver and drives off with all the money to himself. *The Joker crashes a meeting between Gotham's mob bosses. He offers to show them a "magic trick" by making a pencil disappear. He jams the pencil into the table and when Gambol's bodyguard tries to grab him, he grasps the thug's head and slams it down on the pencil. The pencil goes through the thug's eye and kills him. *'Janet Surillo' - Portrayed by Nydia Rodriguez Terracina. A judge presiding over Harvey Dent's indictments. After a threat is made on her life, she is approached by two cops who hand her an envelope stating where she is supposed to go to stay safe. The envelope has been tampered with, however, and Surillo opens it as she starts her car. The letter inside just says the word 'Up' and then the car suddenly explodes. *The Joker's gang invade Bruce Wayne's fundraiser for Dent's campaign. When they arrive, the Joker shoves the body of a dead cop through the door. *The Joker sends a message to the police telling them where to find Harvey Dent. What the police find, however, are two dead businessmen named "Patrick Harvey" and "Richard Dent". Both of the deceased men's faces have been painted with clown makeup. *The Joker shoots a guard at the tunnel gate. *The Joker's 18-wheeler rams a SWAT truck off the road and into the river. *The Joker blows up two cars in the police convoy with a rocket launcher. *A police chopper is brought down when the Joker's henchmen use harpoons to entangle it. *'Kilson '- One of the Joker's deranged thugs, portrayed by Aidan Feore. After the gang is captured, Kilson complains to the police that his insides hurt. It is later revealed that he has had a phone-activated bomb implanted in his stomach, which detonates as the Joker initiates his escape plan. *Several cops die when Kilson explodes. *Disguised as a nurse, the Joker sneaks into Gotham General Hospital, shooting a cop when he goes to meet with the injured Harvey. *'Michael Wuertz' - Corrupt Gotham police detective played by Ron Dean. He was responsible for taking Harvey Dent to the warehouse where he was supposed to die. Later, after escaping from hospital, Two-Face finds Wuertz in a bar and shoots him. *Two-Face rides in Maroni's limo and shoots his chauffeur. Category:Extras Category:Movie Deaths Category:The Dark Knight Category:Minor Characters